


[Podfic] Don't Hold Your Breath

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Podfic, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: General Hux places the winning bid on an evening with Mitaka. It's just the opportunity the lieutenant has been hoping for.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Don't Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [NickDragonRise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickDragonRise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Hold Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393387) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Don't Hold Your Breath](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/dont-hold-your-breath/s-3BN0MX5coCZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Made me realise I miss reading for Opan.


End file.
